


a bright red sloop in the harbor

by tuesnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Identity Issues, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/pseuds/tuesnight
Summary: The elevator ride up after successfully stealing an Infinity Stone."Looks like we'll have to hurry.""Hurry what?"  Tony thought he had a good idea, but he also thought he had to be wrong.  There was absolutely no way thatHoward Starkwas the type of person to have a quickie in the elevator on a military base with a strange man who was posing as a guest from M.I.T.Howard dropped to his knees and went for Tony's belt.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	a bright red sloop in the harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Recip, I'm taking rampant advantage of the requested tags "Any Ship I've Requested" and "Any trope you have the slightest indication I might like" to finally write this fic I've meant to write and finish as a treat since Relationshipping, but which I never quite got around to starting until now. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If anyone is looking for clarification before reading, the Consent Issues tag is to cover Howard thinking Tony is some random dude named Howard Potts there as a guest from M.I.T., not his son from the future.

Tony stood in the elevator car with his father, energy thrumming through him. His skin felt too tight. He wanted to run away. He wanted to pick a fight. He felt like he'd been given the chance for a little closure and also like this was ripping open old wounds. Wonder warred with bitterness that had faded with time. Tony's gaze kept drawing back to Howard's face again and again. It was weird. He was so young, but he still looked like Tony's dad.

Howard smirked. He flicked his eyes up and down Tony's body assessingly, then hit the elevator's stop button. He said, "Hold this for me, would you?" and shoved the flowers and sauerkraut into Tony's hands before shucking his jacket. He threw the jacket over the elevator's camera in an easy, practiced motion.

"Is there a reason we're stopping, or do you just like being trapped in small spaces that much?" Tony asked, nearly fumbling the flowers trying to hold onto the briefcase and sauerkraut, too.

"You're not claustrophobic, are you?" Howard said.

"Just worried about hogging the elevator," Tony said, trying not to let on how important it was that he and the briefcase get out of here soon or how much he actually wanted to stay just a while longer.

"If it's that important, they'll take the stairs." 

There was a brief buzz, and a voice said, "Is everything all right, Mr. Stark?"

Howard pressed a button and, winking at Tony, said, "Everything's fine. It looks like there's a temporary malfunction. I can get it fixed in ten, twenty minutes top."

"Is this like the malfunction last week?" The person on the other end sounded resigned.

"Exactly like last week," Howard said cheerfully.

"If it takes longer than ten minutes, I'm sending a team to retrieve you."

Howard released the button. "Looks like we'll have to hurry."

"Hurry what?" Tony thought he had a good idea, but he also thought he had to be wrong. There was absolutely no way that _Howard Stark_ was the type of person to have a quickie in the elevator on a military base with a strange man who was posing as a guest from M.I.T.

Howard dropped to his knees and went for Tony's belt. Tony was holding a briefcase with an Infinity Stone and gifts for his mother. He didn't exactly have a hand free to push Howard away. (There was a terrible part of Tony that had always thrived on any and all attention from Howard, positive or negative, that didn't want to.) Howard grinned.

"You've been undressing me with your eyes since you introduced yourself. Don't tell me this is a surprise."

"It's a surprise," Tony said contrarily as Howard pulled the tongue of the belt from the buckle. "Didn't you say you were married?"

"We have an understanding," Howard said dismissively.

"Huh. Me, too." Tony should not have said that. He should have pointed to his own wife and claimed monogamy and that as hot as Howard was and terrible as Tony may be, he wasn't that sort of awful. (Oh, no, a distant part of Tony thought. Howard was really hot, and Tony really was terrible.)

Tony wondered if there was a good way to explain that he was Howard's son from the future there to steal important S.H.I.E.L.D. resources without getting himself locked up. As Tony was tried and failed to figure out something to say that wasn't, "This is not the type of daddy issues I thought I had," Howard got Tony's pants open and drew out his traitorously half-hard dick.

"This is a bad idea," Tony said weakly.

"Nonsense. I'm brilliant. I only have good ideas."

Tony knew he'd spouted any number of similar boastful statements over the years. It was unexpectedly annoying from this end.

Howard wrapped a hand around Tony, stroked him a couple times, and said, "Don't drop the flowers." Then he put his mouth on Tony's dick.

"I'm going to need so much therapy," Tony breathed out. He clenched one hand around the briefcase handle as he did his best not to drop or destroy the flowers.

Howard looked up at Tony with a laughing sort of expression, a smile tugging at his eyes, though his lips were wrapped around Tony's dick. He was experienced, going right for it, not a single moment of hesitation. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked. He bobbed his head. His hands wrapped around Tony's hips to keep him still when Tony involuntarily twitched them forward, seeking the warm pressure of Howard's mouth whenever he drew back. 

Howard had never been overly physically affectionate when Tony was a child, of that generation of men who didn't believe in hugs and thought they were doing fine if they weren't actively beating their children, and he'd distanced himself more and more as Tony had grown up. By the time Tony was in college, they were down to a hello handshake when Tony came back over breaks and birthday shoulder pats. How awful was it that this was the most prolonged contact Tony could remember ever having with his dad? How fucked up was it that this was filling that same desperate need Tony had always had for paternal approval? Tony wanted to push Howard away. He wanted to pull him closer. He wanted it to never end.

Howard didn't try to make it last. It was over embarrassingly fast. Orgasm hit Tony like an uncontrolled crash into the earth. No amount of therapy was going to get Tony out of the hole he'd landed in or be able to fix the damage done today. Tony was coldly certain he was going to remember this for the rest of his life. Howard's lips were red. His expression was smug. The same hand that had patted Tony's shoulder so many times petted at his hip. Tony was a stranger to Howard, but it felt warmer and more intimate than any time he had touched him before.

Howard pulled off with a lewd pop and checked his watch. "Good. We have time for you to return the favor."

Tony had already come this far. What was a little farther yet? He'd always prided himself on not being a selfish lover. Tony handed back over the bouquet and sauerkraut. He put the briefcase on the elevator floor. With shaking hands, feeling distant from himself, Tony pulled Howard's dick out of his pants. He knelt next to his briefcase. He returned the favor.

Things Tony was learning about his father: Howard was a talker. He liked to put his hands in his lover's hair and pull. He thought Tony's beard was ridiculous, but that he had a great mouth. He thought it was a shame that he couldn't take Tony home and stretch this out a few hours.

Things Tony already knew about himself: He enjoyed sucking dick. He thought it was rude to pull on someone's hair without asking first, but he didn't actually mind. He liked positive feedback. He truly was a terrible person. (Howard never would have asked for this if he knew who Tony was.)

"You're so good at this," Howard groaned as he fucked Tony's mouth, because Tony hadn't bothered trying to keep him still. "I knew you would be. You love this, don't you? Your mouth was made for sucking cock. Be a good sport and let me come down your throat."

Just this once, Tony didn't disappoint his father. He let Howard come down his throat.

"That was fun," Howard said when it was over and they were straightening out their clothes. "Maybe we'll have to do this again sometime. How long are you on loan from M.I.T.?"

"I'm going home after this." A morbid impulse compelled Tony to add, "But I'm sure this isn't the last you'll see of me."

But it was the last Tony would see of Howard. This wasn't closure. He'd opened an explosive device disguised as a can of worms. 

Howard started the elevator again. He retrieved his jacket and put it on. They arrived back on the ground floor.

"Potts?" Howard said as Tony started to step out of the elevator. Tony stopped, though everything in him screamed at him to keep going, flight or fight reflex ticking over firmly to run, run, run. "You forgot your briefcase again."

Tony grabbed the briefcase. Voice hoarse, he said, "Thank you." Side by side with his father, he stepped out into the light of afternoon.


End file.
